


More ideas for King Cai for a new Gravity Rush

by someideasguy2



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Character Development, Inspired by Silent Hill if you can guess what that means, Other, Post GR2, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, We need GR3, could work for a spin-off maybe, ideas, spoilers for gr2, things that i think should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someideasguy2/pseuds/someideasguy2
Summary: This one might be more interesting and creative than the previous story.It does a lot more to change and develop Cai's character, even if it can be a bit farfetched but it can be interesting and have more potential, that you can make different versions out of.Even if the story in itself isn't good (It could have been better, honestly), it has potential if you change some elements or the order of them, at least.Maybe have some awful grammar or contradictions to official canon, because oops.In fact, i always fear i wouldn't do a great execution, so i hope someone tries to remake or rearrange the idea at some point, in case i don't do that.Some of these ideas were somewhere else, like some comments in the GR wiki.
Relationships: kat/Cai





	More ideas for King Cai for a new Gravity Rush

If Kat lost her memories and Raven changed her past, Cai could get something crazy for him too.  
During his custody, he would regret his actions and wake up from being controlled by the Destructive Force.  
Some new figure, possibly related to the creators, comes to visit Cai.  
"It" explains who it is and even tells Cai about the creators that died because of him.  
The mysterious creature wants to both help and punish Cai and comes up with a plan.  
First, he tortures Cai to a near death state and then, Cai disappears in thin air as he is erased from reality.  
But this was Cai's gift for everyone: Not just his death, but what would come after.

Somewhere, in an hospital room from a different world, Cai takes the form of a newborn baby, given a chance to life a new and different life.  
His mother names him "Sobe", which is pronounced "Sobi".  
At the same time, a baby deer shaped guardian appears and shows signs of already having a past consciousness and life.  
This being turns out to be Xicero, who is shocked at his current state and confused at first, which means Cai isn't the only one coming back.  
He wonders if Alua succeeded on stopping Cai and as he begins to get used to his new form, he takes a look at the mother holding her baby.  
She's also confused, but she was still somewhat familiar with gravity shifters, so she took it as a blessing.  
As Xicero came near the child, he recognized the yellow eyes and assumed Cai may not remember past events like he does.  
Xicero came up with a name for himself: Antla, to distance himself from Wolp and take this opportunity to make sure Sobe becomes a better person in this new life, almost opposite to King Cai.

Sobe's family lived in a somewhat poor village and owned a few farm animals.  
Originally, it wasn't easy raising a gravity defying baby, not ever for Antla but as years passed, Sobe learned how to master them a bit more.  
They would teach the child about farming related activities and take him to a school were he would socialize with normal kids at his age.  
Sobe was seen as a miracle child for his gravity shifting powers and how he used to help people around the village.  
Sobe also heard stories about Kat and Raven to the point he tried to study what he could get about them and even collect some merchandize like a few posters and dolls, despite the fact that neither Kat or Raven ever agreed or heard there were unauthorized products about their image.  
Kat and Raven became an inspiration for Sobe.  
It also turns out King Cai wasn't that accurately documented in history, so nobody knew what he looked like.  
The people of this village thought Sobe could be somewhat of a legend like Kat and Raven.

His mother knew how much he loved these shifters, she made a costume for him.  
Sobe's own shifter outfit is made of black clothing with some gold material and a marking of a star, inspired by the sun and moon as seen on Kat and Raven's outfits.  
His shirt has some ropes attached that resemble deer antles, similar to Raven's sleeves representing wings.  
His shoes were also customized to resemble hoofs.  
Sobe loved his new outfit, he wanted to wear it right away.  
He also decided to change his hair, eventually changing it to the same hair style King Cai had previously.  
Antla was shocked as Sobe had the exact same appearence Cai did.  
Antla recommended Sobe to pick a better hair style or at least wear a hat.

At some point, this village and the city blocks close were part of an event that lead them to be near Hekseville and Jirga Para Lhao.  
This was part of that mysterious creature's plan, since this reincarnated Cai was planned to meet Kat again.  
As it turns out, time was originally faster in this new world, meaning that the current time in Hekseville is at least a few months after Kat's return while Sobe is currently 10, close enough to Cai's previous age from the past events.  
Sobe was excited that he finally gets to meet Kat, while Antla was concerned and wanted Sobe to leave as quick as possible.  
As Sobe kept visiting Hekseville, he noticed a lot of people looking at him with negative reactions.  
He didn't understand why this was the case until he bumped into Kat by accident.  
Sobe wanted to express his excitement at meeting a personal idol but he realized Kat was rather angry at him and as he looked around, plenty of characters came close.  
Sobe was scared and confused, as if he was being accused of committing crimes he doesn't remember doing.  
Kat noticed Sobe's confusion and fear but thought it could be another trick, while Yunica was ready to use her arm cannon.  
Syd shows up and decides to be the one to handle the situation, since he monitored Cai during his custody.

Eventually, Sobe was interviewed and analyzed by Syd, leading to a few conclusions: Either Cai was brainwashed to believe he's someone else or Sobe just had the bad luck of looking exactly like Cai and having another deer guardian.  
Kat apologizes to Sobe for what happened and even takes the time to describe who King Cai was and what he has done to make her still hate him.  
Sobe is even given some few images about Cai, discovering that they have a striking resemblance.  
Sobe was shocked and feared that they may be connected.  
Antla shows up and reveals that he was Xicero and confirms Sobe is a reincarnation of King Cai.  
Even Aki claims she felt something dark inside Sobe, like Cai's soul.  
Sobe becomes a bit depressed, since he was a fan of Kat that wanted to follow her foot steps and even join her, only to find out he used to be her worst enemy in a previous lifetime.

Aki decided to make things positive, stating that this could either be an opportunity for Cai's redemption or at least for a new shifter to help others and be opposite of King Cai.  
Kat, Raven, Syd, Yunica and others decided to treat Sobe as a different person and make him welcome in Hekseville, even if just to test how good he is and if he's worth trusting.  
Lisa offers some small jobs for him to work on, even if he's sometimes caught talking with Cecie or being distracted.  
Sobe is taught new things he never thought of doing with his powers, since Kat and Raven decided to train him.  
At the same time, Kat and Raven decide to check out the new city world that Sobe was born and raised in.  
They meet his parents and Kat discovers how much Sobe looked up to her.  
Kat and Raven were seen as celebreties in this new world, even if they were upset at their image being exploited for products they never really agreed on.

Meanwhile, it turns out Cai's mother from Eto was still alive and searching for her son, since the last she heard of him was that he was in Hekseville.  
She knew about the horrible things he did but also that he may have been corrupted, so she wanted for him to come back and to forgive him.  
As she begins to look for her son, she notices a boy that looked like Cai, near Kat and Raven.  
At some point, she stumbles upon Kat and Raven.  
The two girls notice her familiar Eto attire and possible relation to Cai.  
She asks if the two know about him and Kat claims that he just "vanished" from costudy and don't know what happened to him.  
The mother knew they weren't being honest.

The Eto mother was about to figure out a plan to get her son back, even if it were to damage his new life or anyone close to him.  
Somehow, the people in the new city world learned about King Cai's true appaerence, setting Sobe's life in danger as some people started to attack him for no reason.  
To make things worse, Sobe's parents were missing when he returned home.  
He had to go to Hekseville to get help from Kat and Raven and the two agreed on helping him, even with the fear he may get King Cai's personality back.  
Eventually, Kat, Raven and Syd had to go back to Eto and help Sobe, even though Kat did not wanted to go back there, since it only gave her bad memories.  
At some point, they would go to a weird dimension and encounter the mysterious creature that reincarnated Cai and did much more behind the scenes.  
He would explain to Kat what Cai agreed on and a lot of things that not even Cai was ever expecting.  
As she realized Cai's sacrifice lead to Sobe, she didn't forgive Cai but at least got a new prespective on him and it only made her like Sobe more.

As Sobe was getting more accepted, he was still somewhat worried about his past incarnation and feared it would come back to haunt him.  
The 4 managed to reach Eto's castle and entered it.  
Eventually, Cai's mother was found and she was expecting company.  
She wanted to talk to Sobe and telling him to come back, to put most past events behind and bring things back to normal.  
Sobe knew something was off and didn't fall for what tricks she might be pulling.  
Then, it was revealed the Eto mother captured Sobe's parents and had them locked in a cage.  
As Sobe ran and got closer to his parents, Cai's mother did something to him, that caused him to freeze and suffer some form of mental trigger and visions.  
Memories of Cai's life came to Sobe, as if he came back, causing Sobe to pass out on the floor.

He saw everything, from his birth, to his involvement in helping Eto, but most importantly, the night he went insane.  
Sobe saw the sins and crimes of Cai: Manipulating Kat, locking Raven as a prisoner, killing Xicero, releasing Elektricitie, his attack on Hekseville, when Wolp transformed both into that beast...  
The visions started to drive Sobe insane, as two different personalities and identities clash and fight against each other, he even saw the spirit of Cai himself. In this scenario, Sobe would fight against Cai.  
But after Sobe wins against Cai, he remembers something: When Kat defeats the Destructible Force and the black hole consuming the world, Cai changed as if he was no longer corrupted, leading to moments before he agreed on starting a new life.  
As Sobe was about to hate Cai, he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be what he became and that in some way, he has to thank Cai for his existence.

When Sobe woke up, Cai's mother asked if her son came back.  
Sobe's answer was that Cai is still dead and it was a good thing, since even he knew he had to die, so she had to accept it.  
Cai's mother was shocked and felt betrayed, because she knew Sobe was aware of his past life, so she was angry and decided to fight back, since she lost her son.  
Cai's mother took Sobe to a different location, outside the castle, by grabbing him and tossing him outside a window.  
Kat, Raven and Syd had to help him, but were stuck to have to deal with white Nevi and Eto soldiers attacking them.  
These 3 were doing a great job at kicking Eto ass, from gravity powers, to Syd having a few tricks on his own like using a gun (Because he assumed nobody in Eto even knew what firearms were).  
Still, they were busy with these grunts and enemies, so Sobe had to deal with his supposed mother on his own.

Sobe met Cai's mom in a more open space, with some Eto citizens watching, some of which recognized Sobe as this infamous king from the past.  
Sobe and the mother were angry at one another, with Sobe mad not just because of his family being captured or having Kat, Raven and Syd in trouble, but also because this lady reminded Sobe of a life meant to be forgotten, since Cai wanted to die.  
The two start to fight and even though Sobe wasn't as experienced as Cai's mother, he managed to avoid most of her attacks, thanks to Antla's help.  
Eventually, Antla decided it was time for Sobe to unleash his Antelope mode and use most of his strenght and power against Cai's mother.  
Both get tired and injured after a long fight, with Cai's mother almost dead.  
Sobe decided to let her live and let her speak.  
The mother lets out a speech about how much she missed her son and would forgive him for what he as done, but also state that she feels betrayed by Sobe and that soon he would be betrayed by his new friends, for he may not be as accepted as he think he is.  
Eventually, her eyes shut down and she dies while Sobe feels bad about her, knowing deep down, she was still his mother, while also realizing most of the damage he caused on Eto, reminding him of the damage Cai once caused on Hekseville.

Sobe thought this wasn't a good victory and that no matter what he does or who he is, tragedy still follows him around and hurts others.  
Knowing that Antla is Xicero, Sobe apologizes for what he has done to him and hopes he is forgiven.  
Antla says that whether or not Cai can ever be forgiven doesn't matter because his death (That allowed Sobe to exist) was already his sacrifice and punishment and that Sobe can make up for Cai's actions by simply being who he became since.  
Antla states that the worst that can happen already happened and things can be better by moving forward and helping others, while discovering what life has to offer.  
It also turns out Kat, Raven and Syd were hearing Sobe and Antla for a while, since they were done with enemies a while ago.  
Kat knew Cai "returned" to Sobe and even noticed tears of regret in Sobe's face.  
Much like Antla, Kat had the same idea: Just forget Cai and continue to be Sobe, specially since this was technically part of Cai's plan.

Sobe came to Kat, hugging her while crying and injured.  
Kat hugged Sobe back and the five rescued Sobe's parents, then left Eto for good.  
After a while, things seemed to return to normal and most people either thought Cai has redeemed himself or treat Sobe as a different person.

Sobe was busy organizing Lisa's office, even after Lisa herself said he could use a break.  
Kat and Raven visited Sobe, while wearing costumes, since they were at a party.  
They thought of inviting Sobe and Kat even put some christmas antlers on Sobe's head, so he could get his own costume too.

There were still some ideas i could have tried like a tournament or event with other shifters or if Syd and Aki had more involvement behind the process from Cai to Sobe.  
Or some stuff like the order of certain events, like when does someone discover or admit some revealing information or whether or not Sobe's parents would ever talk to the new creator type of character.

Edit: Something i once wanted to add was a moment were Sobe would directly help/save Kat and Raven, but i feared it would end up weakening Kat and Raven just to let it happen.


End file.
